Neige Rouge
by Mikako666
Summary: Une nuit de décembre de plus pour Spike. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Mais son sang à commencer à colorer la neige, doucement, et un songe délicat tentait d'emporter son esprit au loin... laissez moi pleins de reviews pour me donner votre avis
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle nuit était descendue sur Sunnydale. Ce n'était cependant pas n'importe quelle nuit pour la plupart des habitant de la ville. A la veille de Noël, les retardataires effectuaient leurs derniers achats, dans une pagaille et une panique propre aux humains. Ils s'agitaient, courant d'un magasin à l'autre, victimes d'une ultime frénésie de consommation, le tout dans un brouhaha de conversations et de chants de Noël. Contemplant ce spectacle bruyant et bariolé de couleurs depuis le toit de la boutique Magic Box où il s'était perché, Spike s'apprêtait à vivre une nuit comme les autres, malgrè les décorations de noël suspendues un peu partout dans la ville.

Il n'avait jamais aimé la période des fêtes. Déjà lorsqu'il était mortel, ces réjouissances l'ennuyaient au plus haut point. Ce n'était que repas de familles interminables et réunions fastidieuses. Et depuis qu'il avait acquis l'immortalité, Noël était devenu un jour comme les autres, noyé dans l'infini écoulement du temps. Chaque jour était semblable au précédent et Spike avait fini, comme la plupart des vampires, par ne plus compter les années.

Mais depuis quelques temps, William le Sanguinaire avait changé. Il s'était remis à compter les jours, les mois et les ans même. Depuis que le vampire avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour "La Tueuse", le défilement du temps avait retrouvé son sens. D'ailleurs, il pouvait dire que cela faisait exactement huit mois et cinq jours qu'il n'avait plus appelé "La Tueuse" par ce nom. Il l'avait d'abord appelée "Buffy", comme ses amis le faisaient. Puis quand son coeur ne put plus mentir, il osa l'appeler "Amour".

A son grand regret, Buffy ne l'acceptait pas. Elle refusait de croire aux sentiments de Spike et ne tolérait pas qu'il l'appelle "Amour", soutenant qu'une chose sans âme ne pouvait aimer ni ressentir. A ces pensées, le vampire éprouva un douloureux pincement au coeur. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les mains crispées sur son torse. Malgré leurs baisers occasionnels et autres étreintes volées, Buffy refusait de s'éprendre de lui. Spike désespérait de réussir un jour à la convaincre de son honnêteté.

Alors il avait pensé, dans un dernier espoir, braver son aversion des fêtes de Noël et aller acheter un cadeau pour Buffy. Il voulait trouver le plus beau présent, qui cristalliserai son amour au milieu d'un paquet cadeau noir à ruban rouge. Malheureusement, il avait tant repoussé le moment fatidique du choix du cadeau - et de la confrontation à la foule de Noël, qu'il se retrouvait à devoir prendre cette décision si importante dans l'urgence.

« Qu'importe ! Pensa-t-il avec un sourire, Mon coeur me guidera. »

Spike descendit du toit de la boutique dans un saut silencieux et se réceptionna avec souplesse. Il rajusta son manteau de cuir usé et avec l'élégance toute féline qui le caractérisait, il se dirigea vers la rue commerçante éclairée de ses plus belles lumières.

- Bon courage... Se souhaita-t-il à haute voix.

* * *

Perchée sur une chaise du salon, Buffy tentait désespérément d'accrocher la grande étoile tout en haut du magnifique sapin qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de vains efforts et de quelques jurons, elle se résigna à appeler sa petite sœur.

- Dawn ! Descend s'il-te-plaît ! J'ai besoin de toi. Dit Buffy avec une moue boudeuse.

En réponse à sa supplique, elle entendit sa sœur dévaler les escaliers en faisant tant de bruit qu'on aurait dit qu'un régiment entier s'était soudain précipité dans la maison.

- Tu ne peux décidemment pas te passer de moi ! S'exclama Dawn en pénétrant telle une furie dans le salon.

L'adolescente avait visiblement été interrompue au beau milieu d'une séance maquillage par les jérémiades de sa grande sœur. Buffy se tourna vers Dawn d'abord pour lui reprocher de ne pas mettre plus d'entrain à l'aider aux préparatifs de la soirée, mais son expression boudeuse se changea en admiration quant elle regarda sa petite sœur. Celle-ci avait revêtit une longue robe noire à manches très courtes et avait recouvert ses épaules d'un châle prune ayant appartenu à sa mère. Dawn attendait que Buffy lui dise ce qu'elle attendait d'elle et s'impatientait devant son silence.

- Quoi ! Dit-elle négligemment.

- C'est ma robe. Remarqua Buffy.

- Oh ! Mince, j'étais sûre que tu ne me laisserai pas la porter ! T'es toujours comme ça !

Dawn commençait à s'énerver toute seule, persuadée que sa sœur voulait récupérer sa robe.

- Non, non, c'est bon, garde-la. Tu es superbe dedans. Murmura Buffy, pleine de sincérité.

Dawn regarda sa grande sœur intensément. Buffy avait compris que sa petite sœur avait voulu se faire la plus belle possible, car c'était le premier Noël qu'elles passaient sans leur mère. Dawn voulait à tout pris en faire un joyeux souvenir malgré tout, et c'était pourquoi elle avait passé un temps infiniment long à choisir ses habits et à se coiffer. Elle venait de réaliser, au vu de la décoration luxuriante du salon, que Buffy voulait elle aussi que cette soirée soit merveilleuse, et elle se radoucit en comprenant cela.

Dawn s'approcha de la chaise où Buffy se tenait et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à en descendre. Buffy accepta son geste et sauta à terre. Elle mit la grande étoile dans les mains de sa petite sœur et lui désigna le haut du sapin avec une petite grimace. Dawn faisait dix bons centimètres de plus que Buffy. Elle regarda sa grande sœur avec un sourire malin.

- Bon, allez je t'accroche ça au sapin en dix secondes, mademoiselle « un mètre soixante ».

- Ah ah ah ! Très drôle ! ironisa Buffy, Pas la peine d'en rajouter, tu sais.

Dawn grimpa sur la chaise et posa délicatement l'étoile en haut de l'arbre décoré par sa sœur. Elles échangèrent ensuite un long regard.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça ! s'exclama Dawn, Moi, il faut que je finisse de me préparer !

Elle sauta à terre et, passant devant sa sœur, lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Et tu devrais t'y mettre toi aussi si tu ne veux pas accueillir tout le monde dans ta tenue de « Cendrillon a fait le ménage toute la journée ».

Buffy ne put qu'acquiescer à cette suggestion en se regardant dans un miroir et Dawn s'en retourna dans la salle de bains en étouffant un rire.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque l'explosion retentit, la première pensée de Jonas Fredrich fût que tout le voisinage allait se rassembler autour de sa maison pour voir ce qui avait causé un tel vacarme. Redoutant les regards et les questions de ses voisins, il resta tapi dans un coin de sa cave, près d'un petit soupirail. Il peinait cependant à voir quoi que ce soit car une épaisse fumée rouge avait envahit la pièce, et obscurcissait tout autour de lui. Il ne distinguait même plus le pentacle qu'il avait tracé au sol avec un énorme morceau de charbon noir.

Jonas tendit l'oreille, guettant les premiers signes d'une quelconque agitation au-dehors. Mais rien ne semblait bouger dans les allées du quartier. Il soupira avec soulagement, ce qui eut pour effet de soulever un nuage de fumée pourpre. Visiblement personne n'avait entendu l'explosion ; les gens étaient sûrement trop occupés aux bruyants préparatifs du réveillon pour entendre ce qui se préparait dans la cave de leur voisin.

La fumée commençait à se dissiper et Jonas voyait de mieux en mieux les résultats de son "expérience". Sortant du coin où il s'était caché afin de se protéger un peu du brouillard rouge, il s'approcha de la table disposées au centre de la cave, juste au milieu du pentacle noir. Des fils électriques couraient partout au sol, et une forte odeur de soufre émanait de ce qui semblait être un tas de tissus posé sur la table.

Jonas fit attention à ne pas marcher sur les câbles qui lançaient des petits éclairs par intermittence, et toucha précautionneusement le tas de tissus. Ils étaient brûlés, il s'en rendit compte en les attrapant entre ses doigts ; et ils tombèrent en poussière lorsqu'il tenta de les tirer, révélant un corps humain qui était caché dessous.

C'était le corps d'une femme très belle, aux formes parfaites et aux traits fins. Son visage semblait paisible, mais les traces noires autour de son cou - que la toilette délicate de Jonas n'avaient pas réussi à faire partir, évoquaient une mort douloureuse. Ses longs cheveux noirs et épais se répandaient en boucles voluptueuses autour de son corps.

Jonas toucha doucement une mèche de cheveux égarée sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, puis il se pencha tendrement vers elle.

- Venise... Tu n'ouvres toujours pas les yeux... murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira avec douleur.

- Cela veut donc dire que j'ai encore fait une erreur ! s'exclama-t-il.

Jonas se retourna brutalement et fonça vers une bibliothèque adossée au mur derrière lui. Il ouvrit avec fureur les vitres de la plus haute étagère et en sortit un tas de papiers anciens abîmés par le temps et aux bouts cornés. Ils étaient noircis d'écritures runiques indéchiffrables, et de schémas savants ornés de pentacles.

- Quel est encore cet ingrédient mystérieux que j'ai oublié ! Hein ! Tu peux me le dire ! hurla-t-il en posant violemment le tas de parchemins sur le corps de la jeune femme. Il trifouilla dedans, énumérant les ingrédients qu'il avait utilisés pour son expérience.

- L'oeil de démon hurleur ! Celui-là je l'ai acheté à la boutique magique hier ! cria-t-il en brandissant un papier devant le visage inerte.

- Et le rat dépecé, j'ai été le chercher à l'animalerie ! continua-t-il. Et les plantes que j'ai cueillies moi-même, et les teintures rouges et bleues !

Arrivé au bout de sa colère, Jonas cessa sa liste d'ingrédients sordides et s'effondra en larmes sur le corps de sa chère Venise. Ses sanglots mouillaient les vieux parchemins et diluaient l'encre doucement. Le rythme des hoquets de douleurs de Jonas se calma bientôt et il redressa d'entre ses mains un visage rougit d'avoir pleuré. Il regarda longtemps le visage paisible de son amante morte.

S'essuyant les yeux, il reprit pleinement possession de ses moyens et décida d'éplucher une fois de plus ses parchemins de formules, afin de dénicher l'élément qui lui avait sournoisement échappé. Il allait forcément réussir la prochaine fois ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser Venise dans cet état, surtout que son corps allait bientôt commencé à se décomposer. Il était inconcevable que Jonas laisse sa chère aimée s'abîmer ainsi.

Au bout d'une heure de lecture assidue, il s'écria :

- Bien sûr ! Mais comment ai-je pu passer à côté de cela !

Jonas avait enfin découvert l'élément manquant de son expérience, la cause de cette explosion et de cet échec. La joie le submergea.

- Un vampire ! Je dois sacrifier un vampire ! chantonna-t-il gaiement.

Il lui semblait à cet instant qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus facile que de capturer un vampire et de le sacrifier ensuite lors de son rituel. Tandis qu'il dansait autour de la table où gisait le corps de Venise, la neige tombait doucement au dehors, recouvrant tout d'un voile blanc. La nuit de Noël allait être celle de la renaissance de son amour.


End file.
